The Turning of Ten
by SSS-love2read
Summary: There were meant to be nine of us. There were ten. four are now dead, one is a traitor, and another, kidnapped. Few are left, but we will not stop, will not surrender, and will not rest, until we win.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my first ever fan-fic, and I'm not the best writer s please go easy on me. I'm a Six/John fan, and I really like eight, so you can expect him to have reappearance at some point.**

* * *

John:

Shouldn't they be here by now? It's been ten minutes, and they set off before us, and we took the long route.

Adam looks nervous too. He's bouncing up and down, looking around the zoo, desperate for any sign of Sarah, Sam and, Malcolm. I guess he has it worse than me. He's got nothing to do but wait, while I can focus on communicating with the messed up chimaera, trying to get them to calm down.

_What did they do to you?_ I ask one of them.

In return I get a rush of feelings and images; experiments, drugs, and severe pain that I can almost feel.

I wince and turn to Dust, the only chimaera here who isn't messed up.

_Don't worry, _she says, _they will come._

I wish I could believe her.

Adam stops his bouncing, and watches Dust and me. He's a nice guy, Adam. And he's given us a great gift that will help us win, the chimaera.

Ten more minutes we wait, and I think I've gotten somewhere with the chimaera, they now only switch forms every minute or so now, which is really much better than before, when it was every two seconds.

I'm starting to lose hope when Dust interrupts my thoughts.

_People are approaching!_

My heart leaps, it could be Sarah!

"Adam," I call, speaking for the first time, "Dust senses something!"

He look about as hopeful as I, and that's when I remember that he was close to Malcolm.

"Adam, John! You guys here?" A smile spreads across my face as I recognize the voice.

"By the giraffes!" I yell back happily, just as Sam appears.

The grin slides off my face. Its not just that Sam is alone, that he is limping, and his clothes are torn, but that his face is full of pity.

"We got ambushed!" he rasps.

"And Sarah? And Malcolm?" I ask as I place my hand on his bleeding leg.

"Dad's in the car. He couldn't walk."

"And Sarah?" dread creeps in my stomach and I feel as though I've been stabbed through the heart when Sam shakes his head.

"No!" I gasp, falling to my knees, "No."

"She didn't just die. It's worse, much worse."

Marina:

"Its fine!" I snap, for the fiftieth time, "I forgive you, just shut up!"

I already regret not killing Five, but he's gone and there's no time for regrets.

Nine shakes his head. "No, it's my fault, all my fault…"

"You meant for him to attack you, it's not your fault Eight teleported over then."

I still can't believe it. I'm still numb and cold. He can't be dead. He can't be.

"We should stay here, they'll know, they'll come and get us." Says a weak, rasping voice. This is the first time Six has spoken since that traitor knocked her out.

Nine nods, so we check into a motel in the little town by the everglades. Despite being exhausted from fighting off the other ship, I can't sleep. There was so much I wanted to tell him. Only now do I realize that I loved him, truly loved him.

And he's gone.

Sam

"You didn't save her?" John growls furiously.

It's going to be damn hard to tell John what happened, that Sarah was a-

"YOU JUST SAVED YOURSELF INSTEAD, DID YOU?!"

I don't blame John for being angry, it's a coping mechanism, but I do wish he'd give me a chance to explain.

"She didn't need saving." I say quietly.

"Oh really? 'Cos' I'm pretty sure she's dead!"

"No John, please! Let me explain."

He looks at me with those despairing eyes. "Fine." He whispers. "Go ahead."

"Well, um…see, when the attack started, she sort of just walked up to the mog who looked like the leader." I mumble. "And, well, she went over to him and said 'I told you where they were, now for my payment.' Or something and, he gave her a bag, and she smiled and started to move away when, well…er, he shot her."

John's frozen in shock. He opens his mouth as if to say something, but then closes it again.

After what feels like eternity, Adam goes over and puts a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm really sorry, Four. I really am, but we have to go."

John looks up, and shakes his head wildly, a maniacal gleam in his eyes.

"No, it's not possible she wouldn't, she loves me…"

"I'm sorry, John." I whisper.

And that's when we hear the explosion.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Adam:

The sound of gunshots and mogs throws John out of his grieving. In a blink of an eye, he is immersed in flames and killing mogs just by his presence. I start using my seismic wave, knocking soldiers off their feet, making it far easier for John to finish them off.

"Damn, I thought we lost them." Sam mutters as John tosses us both mog guns. I look around at the mass of mogs, around 500 of them, and feel hopelessness set in my stomach, when I notice the chimaera! They are fantastic! they've turned into giant beasts, and life-threatening situations seem to have done the trick, as they are no longer switching shapes. I watch for a moment, in fascination, as they shred everything within their reach. (besides us, of course)

John now wields a sword, the kind that is alive in your hands, and ash surrounds him as he tears his way through

I shift the gun into a better position, and start shooting recklessly at the growing crowd of soldiers. I don't feel one bit of guilt, for killing my own kind, and set into a rhythm: aim, shoot, shoot, aim, shoot, shoot.

"Adam! Watch out!"

I turn around in confusion just as I'm thrown backwards by something. Everything blurs for a minute, due to a rather nasty kick to my head. When my vision clears, all I can see is swirling blue, and it takes a moment for me to register what it is, the inside of a mog cannon

"Traitor," someone snarls, and the voice is oddly familiar.

"And I called you my son."

The blue light swirls, turns red, and the last thing I hear is a gunshot, then everything goes white.

Nine:

Its my fault. All my fault. Marina shouldn't forgive me, Six shouldn't talk to me. I deserve hatred. I basically killed one of my best friends. What will Johnny think, when he hears what I did? He'll hate me.

So will Ella. My stomach twists at the thought of Ella, looking at me in disgust. Four of us are dead.

Because of me.

We're still in the crappy hotel, waiting for them. I asked Six how she expected Johnny to be able to come here, considering he's in a coma-thing.

"The scar." she'd said, ignoring my wince. "The scar should've waken him up. But Ella, she'll still be sleeping.

"Nine, come on. We have to train." Marina calls, her voice soft, and I worry that I talked in my sleep last night, why else would she be so kind?

When I don't come out, Six starts to call as well, from her own room. "Come on, Nine. You used to love training! Get yourself out here! Now!"

Slowly, moving as though under water, I get out of bed and make my way to the door, where Marina and Six wait for me.

XXX

Yeah, I'm pretty sure Marina's angry at me. Or she just really needs to work out some energy. Or both.

My hearts just not in it, and Marina is obviously putting everything she has into our sparring match. My thigh is already bruising, as is my wrist, and I'm not so sure Marina'll heal me. But that's okay. I deserve this.

She throws a kick at my stomach, which I block, twisting her leg so she falls to the ground, but hops up again, getting a good shot at my face. I think its the sickening crunch of my nose that makes Sx blow the whistle.

"Draw!" she cries. "Nine, why aren't you doing anything? Come on! Its like you're half asleep." I grin at her, then turn around to see Marina healing her ribs, face, and ankle.

I turn back to Six. "Fine. I'll put some effort into it. Marina can be referee."

She smirks. "Legacies allowed!"

Ella:

Who am I?

I've asked that question a lot in the past week.

The beloved leader says I am his granddaughter, and I have been in a coma since I was born. Eleven years. He has told me of The Great Expansion, and how the loric scum are trying to kill us off. So we must kill them all.

"Ella!" Setrakus Ra barks. "Focus!"

"Sorry sir."

Whenever I call him that, sir, he gets a weird look on his face. Almost triumphant.

"You must work harder, Ella. We are a team."

When he says that, a girl with brown hair flashes across my mind, and a voice, my voice, in the back of my head starts to speak.

_That's Marina. You two were a team. You fought against the Beloved Leader._

The voice says Beloved Leader with a sarcastic sneer.

Marina, but she's loric. She's number seven. She's the weak one.

"Ella!" The Beloved Leader snarls, clotting me in the face, "focus!"

Why would the Beloved Leader lie? He has no reason. But when I look at him again, I notice four pendants hanging around his neck, and feel a surge of rage.

_'He doesn't deserve those pendants. They aren't his!'_ the voice screams in anger.

But they are his, right?

I remember, not long ago, he came back with the fourth. "My fourth pendant, from Eight! It is about time! They are rightfully mine!" he cried out joyfully.

"Ella! Discipline!" the voice brings me back to reality. Why would such a great leader lie? he wouldn't.

"Take her to the fire chamber! she needs to learn that _I_ am in charge! Not her!"

And once more, I ask the question; who am I?

* * *

**So is Adam dead? And what will happen to Ella? ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Here's the third chapter! **

**-updates are going to become less often from now on, as I am going back to school (After winter break) but I'll try to update as soon as I can.-**

* * *

Six

"I don't blame him, so why does he keep asking for forgiveness, and saying its his fault? Its so _annoying_!"

Marina flops down on the pillow in exasperation. "I mean, I'm not even angry!"

I smirk and roll my eyes, "Yeah, and _of_ _course _you didn't seem angry at him today in training, not at _all." _I say sarcastically, earning myself a glare.

"I wasn't angry! I just...um... had a lot of pent up energy." she says, glancing at me to see if I believe her. I raise my eyebrows, smirking at her irritated expression.

"Suure." I reply, drawing out the u.

Marina sits up and scowls. "Its true! I swear it!" she holds out her hands in front of her, in some gesture humans must use to show they are telling the truth or something.

"Liar." I laugh, turning away. Sometimes I wonder if my next legacy won't be mind-reading.

Just as I'm about to turn off the lights, someone -or should I say something- starts pounding on the door. I leap up, and flex my fingers, preparing for a fight. Marina does the same, but in an awkward tentative way, that makes me smile.

We open the door, into the hallway of the motel and find Nine there, looking panicked.

"What the hell, Nine? We thought there was an attack."

"I don't know about an attack, but there is a mog down there." he looks excited, a grin spreading across his face. He leads us down the stairs, to the exit. Outside, there is a scrawny, skinny mog, just one guy, who keeps glancing over his shoulder.

I snort, "That's all their sending us? Wow, I thought they'd take us more seriously!" I start moving forward, a smile creeping across my face. How I love killing mogs!

Sam

Dad had lunged at the large mog holding a cannon to Adam's head, and knocked it aside, just as the soldier had pulled the trigger. As a result, it hit Adam in the shoulder, and he was immediately knocked out cold. I then grab my gun, and turn the mog to ash.

John was still busy, a constant cloud of ash surrounding him. He seemed to be enjoying himself, and for a moment, I was reminded of Nine, the way John was grinning, and expertly killing mogs.

Dad took off his shirt, and pressed it to Adam's wound. Seeing as he had things covered, I turned my attention back to mowing down mogs. Between John, the chimaera, and I, the army of mogs was soon only a handful, that John quickly disposed of.

"Sam! What's wrong with Adam?" John yells, barreling towards me, forgetting to put his fire out. I jump to the side, and sigh.

"John, your fire!" Only then does he seem to realize that he's a freaking human torch.

"Oops! Sorry!" he yells, and begins patting down the flames. "But seriously, is Adam okay?"

"Um, he's okay, I guess. He's been shot."

John's eyes widen, and he rushes to Adam, healing the cannon wound.

XXX

"Adam, I've got to grab the chests, go check us in to the motel, will you?" Adam and John really seem to get along well, we're in Florida now, and John plans to check in to the motel, and then look for the Garde tomorrow, which sounds like a good plan, we're all exhausted from the trip here.

When Adam has gone, I turn to John. "Why did your ankle light up, while we were in the John Hancock?" his face turns serious, and a grim expression spreads across his face.

"That happens whenever a Garde dies." he says, looking pained and near tears.

"Six?" I gasp, feeling my heart drop.

"I don't think so. I don't know who." his voice is weary, exhausted, and I only realize then, just how exhausting it must be for him, waging war on an entire race of aliens. I know I'm taking part too, but you can tell how much more tiring it is to be one of the aliens waging war, and to be the unofficial leader of the group.

"So, the mogadorians found them?" with that question, his face grows angry, furious, and he shakes his head with an enraged look in his eye.

"No. Not the mogs." he says, laughing bitterly, "Five."

"Wait, what?"

"Five. He's a traitor, works for Setrakus, saw in a vision."

he looks ready to say more, when we hear a scream, Adam's scream.

Ella

_That's Lorien, _I think, staring up at a light in the sky with a smirk. That filthy planet, that the mogs, and my grandfather, wiped clean. However, when I look at it, I feel a strong connection, far stronger than I've ever felt for the Beloved Leader, and the idea of the Great Expansion. In fact, looking at its dull gleam, I feel something akin to longing, and a determination such as I have never remembered feeling overwhelms me.

_Yeah, _the voice in my head, which I have come quite used to, sneers,_ that's the place the mog scum wiped of all habitation. That's the place you used to risk everything for. But now, _the voice, my voice, grows angry, and disappointed_, now you work with that be-damned Beloved Leader._

_Shut up! _I think._ Leave me alone!_

And it does.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, sorry its been a while since I've updated, the wifi's been broken.**

* * *

John:

"Stop! Wait!" I cry, racing towards Six and Nine, as the latter prepares to stab Adam.

I am such an i_diot_! I completely forgot that the others would kill Adam on sight.

They don't hear me, and Nine is twirling his spear in the air, so I create a fire-ball and send it at them.

They leap apart, and Six turns to me, her eyes filling with very un-Six like tears.

"You're a traitor too? You're working with the mogs?" she asks quietly.

Shaking my head frantically, I jump in front of Adam. "No. No! Of course not." I look around wildly for a second, trying to figure out who's dead. Both Eight and Marina aren't there. But at least it's not Six. "Um, guys, meet Adam."

Six sighs audibly with relief. "Thank God! I thought you were- you don't kno- we've got big new."

I smile grimly. "I know about Five, but," I look at their saddened faces, "Who's dead?"

Just then, Marina walks out of the motel.

"Eight!" I gasp. I knew someone was dead, and I would've been just as sad if i had been anyone else, but at that moment, I can't breathe for the pain.

Nine comes over, and pats my shoulder, "Its my fault." he mutters. "I was riling Five up, and he was going to stab me, when Eight teleported into the way."

I look at his pained expression for a second, and shake my head slowly. "No. It was his choice. And I've got some bad news, too."

"Sam?" Six asks in horror.

"Ella?" Nine and Marina gasp.

I take a deep breath, "Ella was taken by Setrakus, and Sarah was killed"

"No!" Marina cries, "They'll kill her."

"No, they won't, let me explain,"

After describing the vision, Marina looks horror-struck. "What if- What if _we_ have to kill her?"

The pain I feel for Marina churns in my stomach, she lost her boyfriend-or is he?-and her best friend.

Nine:

"Guys, we need to get out of here!" John calls, "We need to find somewhere to go, the John Hancock Center is ruined," he adds at my look.

"What about Belgium?" Marina asks randomly. John looks at her questioningly.

"Belgium? Why?"

"Adelina used to say she'd bring me there, because it's very small, and he mogs might overlook it."

I nod, "Yeah, we should go. We can sneak onto a plane, in groups. You know, Six can bring us through two at a time, and we can use my Xitharis stone."

"Wait, you have a Xitharis stone?"

"Yup. I found it before we left for Florida. So Six can hold two people's hands, Sam, Malcolm and Adam can get actual ticket, and one person can use the stone."

John looks at me approvingly. "Yeah, good plan Nine. Thanks for the suggestion, Marina."

John:

Sam sits next to me, telling people that he doesn't want anyone sitting where I'm sitting, and acting like a spoilt kid.

"No. I need my space. I don't care if you really need to get to Belgium. Go away." he says in a stuck-up voice. When the lady leaves, throwing him an angry look, he starts to laugh. "Damn! This is fun."

"Yeah, I wonder how Malcolm and Adam are getting on, saving the three seats in the middle aisle!"

Six, Nine and Marina are in the middle aisle, which consists of five seats, with Malcolm and Adam on either side.

"Bet everyone hates them more than me."

I laugh, and some people turn their heads in confusion. I quickly stop, and mutter quietly, "Next time I talk, act like you're just speaking to yourself."

XXX

"Nine, where the hell are we going?" I ask, stretching my arms above my head.

"Patients Johnny, patients."

Everyone laughs as I make a rude gesture at him.

"Seriously, Nine! We've been driving for hours! Where are we going?"

"The Ardennes, sweetie."

"Hey, that's actually a good idea!" I say, making everyone laugh, "But we don't have camping gear, do we?"

"No, but we'll make a little cabin."

"Nine, not all of us know how to build cabins!"

"Fine! I'll do all the dirty work," he says, "Long as you don't mind shirtless builders!" he winks at Six.

We all groan.

Unknown:

"Sir, Agent Davis would like a word."

It's never a good thing, when Special Agent Davis wants a word. I get up, feeling weak at the knees and start towards her office.

"Come in!" she cries, and I enter to see her pouring over an image on the computer.

"Look at this!" she barks.

I lean over to see a video of a red-head girl, about twelve years of age, screaming as boiling liquids are being dripped onto her.

'I'm sorry, Sir! I am sorry!' she cries. I look closer, and see that she has welts from other times on her body.

It's rather horrendous, and I have to look away.

"She is one of the Garde." says Davis matter-of-factly, "And the mogs are doing this to her."

"She's so young!" I gasp.

"Yes. Agent, the mogs are meant to be the good guys, but look what they do! The Garde are bad, but look at them here,"

She clicks on another video, and it shows a group of kids talking and laughing in a car.

"This is the Garde right now. We don't know where they are, there is no sound, but we did get a video camera on one of the chests."

I nod, watching as they tease the driver, and laugh at a joke one of them says.

"They don't seem evil." I mutter, "They look like a bunch of kids, having fun."

"Yes." she says briskly. "And here's another video, from a while ago."

A little brunette is talking to a boy, and reading a book, when a group of mogs come in. She screams, and tries to fight. I look away at the part where they slit her throat.

Davis hands me a little tablet. "This was hers."

I look at it, and feel great pity for the little girl.

**Books I Want to Read:**

**-Harry Potter**

**-Pride and Prejudice**

**-Eat, Pray, Love**

I glance away. The girl was a child like any other, if a little bookish.

"She was number Two. I've got more pictures of torture, but I daresay you don't want to see them. Just look, at what they did to this human!"

She hands me a picture of a girl with blonde hair, and blue eyes. Her eyes look haunted, and she has bruises all over.

"Sarah Hart. This was done to her because she's number Four's girlfriend. They, the Garde, rescued her, they risked their lives for a human."

I look up. "Agent Davis," she glances at me, "I think we chose the wrong side."

* * *

**Next chapter'll be out in a few days.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! I hope you like this chapter. Sorry its been a while, I've been spending more time writing my other story, Harry potter and The End of Darkness, but I've updated now...**

* * *

Ella:

"You're weak! I don't understand how _you _can be the heir of Setrakus Ra."

I don't know why, but whenever I see Five, my insides boil with anger and hatred, and I long to scream 'TRAITOR!" at him, which he is, a traitor, that is, but I should be happy. He's a traitor for _our_ side.

And the hatred, the loathing that burns in me when I meet his gaze has little to do with his superior attitude, though that is pretty damn annoying, as well.

"I'm not weak!" I snarl, "I've just been ill. My _grandfather,_" I say the last word with a smirk, knowing Five hates that I am related to a man as powerful as he, "says I have a strong heart, managing to live through it."

Five sneers, as though he knows something I don't, and he opens his mouth, as though bursting to say something forbidden, before turning away.

"You're heart's not as strong as you might think, Ten."

What the hell?

Is that some sort of insult? Like I'm the tenth of those Loric scums? Ha! He's one to talk! He _is_ a filth_y_ Loric.

"How's Lorien doing, you filthy scum? Deny it as you might, you _are_ Loric!"

He turns back, his face contorted with rage. Once more, he looks like he wants to tell me something, and his teeth clamp down on his lips, as though physically stopping himself from spilling. I smile innocently at him, "Well, bye, Five." I say, batting my eyelashes at him.

_'If looks could kill…'_

Marina:

I feel incredibly weak. All I did to help build the cabin was scout out a spot, and find some good trees. Oh, and heal Nine's foot when John threw a log at him.

They say I was a big help, but as we sit in our new, roughly built cabin, I feel like a burden.

"Marina, stop saying that!" cries John, making me jump.

"What? I didn't say anything!" I say truthfully, and John shakes his head, looking thoroughly befuddled.

"S'okay, Johnny boy," Nine shouts, clapping him on the back, "Hearing voices happens all the time! I once read something about a guy who did, he ended up at an asylum, but…" he trails off with a smirk. I glance at John.

If looks could kill…

A sudden shudder runs down my back, and next thing I know, a blessedly familiar voice fills my head '_If looks could kill…'_ it says with a sarcastic laugh, and then, after a pause, '_Five is so weird.'_

Ella.

She's with Five. She doesn't know he's a traitor, or, my stomach feels like its been plunged in cold water, or she _is_ a traitor.

"Mary, you okay?" asks Nine suspiciously. I shake my head, clearing my mind, and turn to him.

"Fine. I'm fine." I say, "Wait… did you just call me Mary?"

John rolls his eyes, "Apparently we all need human names, so you're Mary."

I scowl at Nine "Marina is a human name!"

"Yeah, well, I'm bored. We all need new, better, human names, how 'bout that?"

As we all groan collectively, Nine points at Six and John

"You, Six, can be Sylvia, and Johnny" he pauses, apparently deep in thought, 'hmm, you can be… Kal-El."

"What?" John splutters, spilling the firewood he was putting in the fire, "Like… like Superman?" he chokes on his own laughter, and begins chucking the wood in the fire.

"Yeah," says Nine thoughtfully, "You've always fancied yourself a hero, haven't you?"

"Shut up." John growls, "We're not going to use these names, anyways. We all have public names, why make things more confusing?"

"Just having fun, don't be such a kill-joy, Kal-El," grinning smugly at the look of pure fury on John's face, he turns to Six. "So, d'you like the name Sylvie?"

"Wasn't it Sylvia?"

"Whatever, you guys are boring."

Six rolls her eyes at me and grins. "When are we going to rescue Ella, guys?"

"Well," John straightens up, and looks at us all, "I thought we should go for a different approach than we normally do, and come up with a plan, as well as doing research before-hand."

"Plan, schman." Six mutters, "Let's just kick some Mog ass!"

"Be sensible! This'll be a highly guarded base."

Just then Adam and Sam come in, dead rabbits slung over their shoulders, Adam smiles grimly, holding it out, "Dinner."

Adam:

I never pegged Four as squeamish, but I guess there's a lot I don't know about him. He picks at his rabbit with undisguised disgust.

"C'mon Johnny! Show some macho!" Nine yells, making John blush. Just then, Malcolm lets out a snore from by the fire, and Nine snickers.

"John," Six says, smiling at him, "Why don't you give the rabbit to the chimaera?"

Between Nine and John, the chimaera were completely calmed down and have spent the day exploring the forest. I have to admit, the Ardennes are gorgeous, with great fields alight with blue fire, or really, bluebells. The way the light of the sun sprinkles the ground through the tightly pressed leaves. Honestly, I don't think I want to leave.

There is a sudden knock on the door, and the Garde spring up, flexing their fingers, Nine, Six and Four with excited grins, Marina looking worried. I hop up, too, and walk over.

Nine grabs the flimsy door, and pushes it open, staff in hand. But he does not pounce. Instead, he staggers back, gasping as his hands fly to his heart. I wait for Six, John and Marina to do something, but they, too, gasp and move back, giving me a clear view of who is there.

In the doorway, there stands a tall, Indian looking boy, with messy, wild black hair, and laughing eyes. Along side him is a petite brunette, very freckly, whom I immediately recognize as my first failed case, Number Two. Stepping out behind them both is a girl with sandy blond hair. We stare at each other for a moment, I'm too frightened to move, she might not remember me, and then she lets out a squeal, "Adam!"

And the next thing I know, she's in my arms.

"One." I gasp, "One, how?"

* * *

Please, please review, they make my day!


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so I'm not sure if I should bring back Three, to keep it realistic. Or if I did, a garde would have to die at some point. I don't know, what do you think?**

* * *

**Nine:**

It would be funny, if it weren't so astonishing. The way everyone's heads are going back and forth between Adam hugging One, and Eight. It's like out of a cartoon, and finally returning to my senses, I laugh. "You should look at yourselves. You're all like Scooby Boo or whatever."

"Scooby _Doo_.' Corrects the little brunette automatically. She then blushes scarlet, before stretching out a hand towards me. "I'm Two, I think you know this is Eight, and' she moves a careless hand towards the blondie, 'that's One. You should've heard her," she lowers her voice, "Went on about Adam the whole trip back…"

"Um," Six interrupts, "Anyone care to explain?"

"Oh! Right!" Eight says with a laugh, "Lorien brought us back, we all appeared at the same time, as soon as I died, on Lorien. We found a weird, pulsing stone, and I got this feeling. I just _knew _that this stone would teleport us back to earth."

"Where's Three?"

"I don't know, but I'm thinking, you have to have been active in the last year, or something. See, because Two and One were put into someone's mind. One went first, into Adam's, and he pretended it failed, but once he betrayed them officially, they realized it worked, and used Two's mind on a guy called Rex. From what Two tells me, he wasn't sure what to do. He helped Adam, but stayed with the Mogs. Two got out. So their minds have been activated. But that's just a theory."

We all nod, still too shocked to move towards him, when Marina suddenly yelps, and runs towards Eight, kissing him fiercely.

"Never," she pants, "Die," she kisses him once more, "Again!"

And suddenly everythings normal, we all erupt in laughter as Eight wraps an arm around Marina, "I promise you, I have no immediate plans."

Adam drags One over, a smile of pure joy on his face. My doubts of him melt as I see how impossibly love-struck he is.

"Let me introduce you!"

One where's a sarcastic smirk, but it does little to hide the happiness shining through her eyes.

"You weren't this eager when I was in _your_ head!"

Adam sticks his tongue out at her, and tugs on her arm, leading her over to the group.

"This is Nine." He says, pulling me over. In a stage-whisper, "He's an idiot, and a flirt. Ignore him."

I scowl as everyone cheers Adam, clapping him on the back.

"Marina, or Seven." He points to Marina, who is leaning into Eight.

"Six. She's a bad-ass." Six steps forward and smiles at One.

"Nice to meet you, One."

One smiles nervously.

"Four, he's the first Garde I met who didn't die immediately afterwards." One and him laugh at an inside joke, but Adam grows suddenly serious, and turns to Two, "Two, I'm sorry. I was a coward. I've regretted it ever since."

Two smiles reassuringly, "I understand, you had no choice."

Okay, now I'm curious. What happened with Adam?

"And Sam and Malcolm. I was close to Malcolm after you left." Malcolm steps forward and smiles warmly at One, "Heard a lot about you."

Adam blushes deeply. Damn, I didn't know Mogs could blush.

"Oh! And guess what I did after you left! My first helpful act towards the Garde!"

One laughs, "God, you're eager!"

"Shut up. I rescued all the Chimarea! We have five. Four that I don't know, and one, Dust, who's a friend."

"That's great, Adam! You finally did something right!"

Adam scowls.

The room is full of laughter, such as we hadn't experienced in forever, everyone teasing each other.

XXX

"Hey, Malcolm, you know about Lorien. I have a question."

One leans past Adam, towards Malcolm. "See, I think I gave Adam my Seismic Wave, but I'm not sure…"

Adam looks thoughtful, as does Malcolm.

"No. You didn't give it to him, Lorien did. But I don't know if the Seismic Wave is gone from you now. If it is, I'm sure you'll just develop it again. Try it out."

One shakes her head, giving a rueful laugh.

"Nah, I'm an amateur, I developed it right before I, I… you know… I'd probably destroy this hut."

"Okay. Do you still have the Balance Legacy?"

"Yeah. I walked on a fence on the way here."

"Well, we'll just have to see, then."

**Eight:**

Marina pecks me on the cheek, before scurrying off to her mat. I have a new belief;, there is no time to wait, take all the risks while you can.

Dying really changes your perspective on life.

I lie down on the mat, and soon everyone's snoring, but I can't sleep. I don't know why, I'm comfortable, but I have so much to think about. All the things I've learnt today just keep swirling around. After an hour or so, I get up, and tiptoe to the door, heading outside.

The woods are beautiful at night, I walk a while, weaving between the trees, until the cabin is out of sight. There I settle on a large stone, feeling almost tired in the fresh, cold air. For two minutes I sit there, until I hear a crunch behind me.

Old habits die hard, I guess. I jump from the stone, and the next thing I know, I hear a familiar laugh issuing from whomever I pinned to the rock, "Startle easy, huh?"

Nine smirks, his hands behind his head, looking almost relaxed, despite the fact that I'm crushing him into a boulder.

"Dying does that to you." I say wisely. The laughter slides from Nine's face, leaving a serious expression that does not suit him.

"Yeah, that, I wanted to apologize."

What is he talking about?

"What, in hell, are you going on about?" I demand, before realizing I'm still holding him against the rock. I let go with a sheepish expression.

"You wouldn't have, you know, died, if it weren't for me. If I hadn't been being a," he kicks the large stone I was sitting on, it issues a groan and splits in half, "Being a dick. If I hadn't been riling Five up. I'm really sorry."

"Nine, it's not your fault. You weren't trying to kill me, it was my decision to teleport in front of you. It's not your fault!"

He nods, and we start walking home, in a peaceful silence.

"So," Nine interrupts the quiet forest, "What's it like? Dying?"

Well, I guess one thing hasn't changed. Nine's still an idiot.

* * *

**Please review and tell me if I should bring back Three, cos I still can, and also, please tell me who you'd be okay with dying, One, Two, Three, John, Six, Marina, Eight, Nine, or Ella.**

**And please, just review, they make my day.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! Thanks for all the reviews, they were very helpful!**

* * *

**One:**

I think I'm in love. With a Mog!

If someone had told me, back when I was alive, that One, the first Garde, was going to love a Mogadorian, I'd have laughed in his or her faces! Actually, no, that's not true, I'd be in a state of panic because they knew about us. But after I got over that, I'd laugh.

"One," says a tired, but sure voice, and Two smiles at me from her mat. "You love him, One! You love Adam!" She states, I scowl at her.

"Do not!" I mutter immaturely, glaring at the little girl.

"Yeah you do. I can tell, I think I'm getting Telepathy. But the mind-reading part, not the actually Telepathy."

That is not good. I can't have this little girl knowing my every thought! But at least it'll be useful.

"Hilde told me about that. Some people generate the communication part first, some the mind reading. From what I hear about Ella, she'll be able to read minds soon, too."

"Cool! I can't wait!" she exclaims, her eyes bright with joy and excitement, "And I'll get Telekinesis soon, right?"

"Yeah," I mumble sleepily, and fall back onto my mat in exhaustion.

XXX

"One! Dying is no excuse for being late for training!" shouts Nine, bending my arm into an excruciatingly painful half Nelson, clearly using his super-strength.

"Ow! I'm getting up, let go!" I growl, shaking my arm free, and flexing it gingerly. "What a lovely way to wake me up." I mutter sarcastically. Everyone laughs, making me feel part of the family.

Four yawns widely, and reaches for my arm. Ice seems to spills from his fingers and the bruise heals before my eyes.

"There you go," he mumbles, rubbing his eyes, "better get outside now, Nine looks ready to wet himself."

John grins, and walks outside to an assembled group.

Muttering to myself, I follow after.

"Nine organizes training," Marina whispers next to me, smiling warmly, "But John does the actual battle planning He's like the real leader. Don't mention that to Nine or Six though. They'll kill you for implying it."

'First, we'll do some basic Legacy training. You can work independently or in a group or pair. Just work on your Legacy.'

Nine walks over to Six, and they start a fight, John startles me by lighting himself on fire! He then starts doing push-ups, while on fire, and using Telekinesis at the same time.

Marina and Eight practice combat, with Marina healing both their wounds. Marina's just got a new ice-legacy; I hear her telling Eight about it.

I walk over to Two, who has her eyes squeezed shut and a look of deep concentration on her face. When she hears me approach, she looks around. "Hi! I'm trying to read people's thoughts. So far all I've heard is Nine. He thought, 'Damn, Six is hot.'" She giggles, and closes her eyes again, making no attempt to continue speaking, so I move on, and spot Adam working on aim for his Seismic Wave. Random trees in the forest are shaking, to the point of collapsing, before growing steady again.

"Hey, Mog!" I call, walking over, feeling a little shy as I do, "Adam," I drop my voice as he looks around with a grin on his face, "Can you teach me how to use Seismic Wave? I tested it last night, and I've still got it."

'Sure," he says easily, smiling casually, "Malcolm helped me, but he's busy."

I look where he is pointing, and see the two humans with Mog cannons, working on shooting.

"Okay," he continues, "Focus all your energy on a spot, and push with your mind, until you feel like something is going to explode inside you." I do as he says as he speaks, "Nod when you can feel it."

Focusing hard, I tip my chin up and down. "Right, now will your mind to let go."

An area of thirteen trees, ten meters from where I was aiming, shake and tremor fiercely, almost half keel over, as a crack splits own the middle. I try and pull back before I destroy the whole forest. Adam beams at me, looking excited, despite how terrible that was. "Amazing for a first attempt! Try again."

Adam proves a fantastic teacher, and after being put through my paces around twenty times, the group retires to the cabin. Marina and John go on healing duty, fixing wounds. Marina puts a finger on my temple, and my killer headache dissolves into nothing. She smiles, continuing on to Two, who tried physical combat against Six. She held her own pretty well for someone who hasn't trained for many years, but Six won.

"No!" screams a voice some ten minutes later, and Marina stares wide-eyed around at us. "They put cameras on our chests!"

Adam rushes forward, and examines them. A confused and relieved expression is on his pale face when he looks up. "I don't know why, but they only put cameras on the chests, there's no sound. So they don't know where we are, thank God."

Everyone breathes a collective sigh of relief, before plucking off all the tiny little cameras and destroying them with a variety of things; fire, a spear thing, ice, and a dagger.

As I observe this, I also notice Sam and Two talking animatedly, and briefly wonder how old Sam is. Two is around fifteen, I think, although she's small for her age. I'm pretty sure she started aging again about a year or two before we were on Lorien, a little before me. I wonder if she used to disappear into that place of nothingness. I don't know, I'll have to ask her.

**Ella:**

The Beloved Leader has been really pushing me to work on my Telepathy, and it's getting really advanced. I hardly speak anymore, I just communicate straight into their brains.

For some reason, I just know that there are two parts, and that I'll be able to read minds eventually too. It's weird, really.

I haven't told the Great and Honourable Leader yet though, in case I'm wrong, because, like any great creature, he, like me, thinks that you should be punished when you are wrong. He and I are so alike, but I suppose it is because his power runs in my blood.

It's been a while since I've thought about that weird experience I had with my Telepathy. I think I accidentally contacted a random person, although her voice was familiar, and filled me with happiness.

I've tried to ignore it, but that incessant voice in the back of my head just will not let it drop.

From what the voice, I suppose it's my voice, tells me, it's under the impression that that was Marina of the Garde, but why would a weakling like her make me _happy_?

Obviously I have not mentioned that maddening voice to the Beloved Leader, what would he think of me? I would loose his respect, and the respect of a man that powerful means more than my life.

_You know what you used to think? _Asks the persistent voice, and without waiting for an answer, it continues, _you used to think his life was worth less than the mud on the bottom of your shoe._

Honestly, sometimes I doubt my own sanity. Only a Garde would think that, and the idea that I have even the slightest thing to do with a Garde is ludicrous.

* * *

**Please, please, please review! I could use some ideas, and just generally some feed-back! Seriously, I wake up every morning and the first thing I do is go on this website and check if i have any reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it's been so long since I've updated, life got pretty hectic. **

* * *

**Marina:**

I miss Ella. I miss her with an all-consuming passion, something that, up until Eight's return, blocked all else from my mind. Six can tell, I think, if the pitying, sympathetic looks are anything to go on.

Especially right now, when I can feel Eight's limp hand in mine as he sleeps. These are the times where I almost wish for the convent, and a seven-year-old Ella. Is she evil? What if my fears are confirmed, and she's been brainwashed? My little sister!

John mumbles something that sounds suspiciously like 'Sarah,' and rolls over with a whimper, before growing silent again. One's hand inches slightly towards Adam outstretched one (he tends to sleep like a star-fish) and she sighs slightly.

The noise of my fellow Garde lull me into a sort of stupor, and I find my mind drifting into blissful sleep, only it's a bit different. I immediately know what it is; I'm having a vision. Whether of the past, present or future, I'm unsure.

_"Yes sir." Says a young, strong girl, Ella, her hand by her forehead in a salute, a look of only deep admiration on her face._

_"Good, Ella. Smart of you. I must say, I admire how you figured out it was the Ardennes."_

_Ella positively glows with his praise, "My honour, Great Leader. I want only to see the Garde squashed, leave Pittacus up to me."_

_"No." says Setrakus Ra, his face pinched in disgust, "I want him. He is the reincarnate of my brother, after all. And we will not kill him then. Capture him, but do not harm him, leave that part up to me." He hisses, a menacing edge to his voice._

_Ella nods, looking slightly crest-fallen. "Well, Master, can I see a picture of Pittacus?" she asks, a look of revulsion on her face as she says the last word._

_Setrakus's eyes gleam momentarily with something akin to triumph, but it fades quickly as he nods. "Right here." He mutters, handing her a photo of a dirty-blond-haired boy with an awkward smile on his face, a backpack riding on his shoulder._

_Ella sneers at it, and hands it back, "he's no match for you, sir." She whispers, her voice laced with excitement._

_A hand swings around ad clouts her hard in the face. "How dare you"' growls the angry man, "Imply that he was ever a match, you insolent child. Go! Get out! Five is waiting for training."_

_The girl scarpers, her nose at a crooked angle._

Jerking upright, I stare around in horror, my eyes landing on the sleeping form of John, or should I say Pittacus.

At first, the astonishment of this discovery fills me, until other problems overwhelm.

Ella; she's evil! She's been brainwashed, working for the Mogs. We can fix it, my mind screams desperately, until a more pressing matter pushes its way forward, they know where we are. We have to get out. I jump to my feet, and John looks at me in confusion, "Marina," he mumbles sleepily, "Wha's goin' on?"

A split-second decision makes me decide not to tell him about being Pittacus; it could make him worsen in training, or something.

"I had a vision!" I cry out, the whole cabin now awake, "Ella, she's been turned, we need to get her, and _they know where we are_!"

That sure hurls them into action.

**Nine:**

My eyes snap open as a sudden movement rustles the cabin, and I hear, through my sleepy state, Marina telling us good news, and news. Ella being evil, the bad thing, and a Mog attack, the highlight of my freaking week.

I lurch to my feet and grab my spear, which is under my mat.

"Come on!" I cry in excitement, twirling the growing weapon in my hand, "Come on! Let's fight!"

Johnny nods slightly, and I notice Marina giving him odd looks. Isn't she with Eight?

Six grins at John, and a slight blush creeps up his cheeks. Are you kidding me? There's no time for a Love Triangle.

"If you don't mind," I interrupt the interaction, "But we're kinda at war right now. No time for your messed up love life, Johnny, but don't you worry, there'll be time after. C'mon."

If he was blushing then, its nothing against the bright pink now covering his face.

"I haven't got a love-life, Nine. Shut up." He says indignantly, turning away from Six.

The old guy and the nerd grab some Mog cannons, sharing anxious looks.

"Hey, Marina," One calls suddenly, leaving her post next to Mog Guy and moving towards the brunette, "Just wondering how soon you thought they'd attack."

"Oh," she screws her face up in concentration; "Well I think it was the past, so they'd be on their way by now." Her face relaxes, although a worried expression holds, and she looks nervously at John, "I'd stay on your guard."

John gives her a thoughtful look, which soon turns to surprise as Marina walks over, "Can I talk to you in private?" she mutters quietly, and Johnny nods in surprise.

As they leave, I glance at Eight, who looks at me with sad, despairing eyes.

"Don't worry, pal. Johnny's a good friend, nothing will happen." I say consolingly, "And anyways, we're about to kick Mog ass!"

**John:**

Marina leads me only a few meters into the forest before stopping abruptly, and glancing back at the peaceful, roughly built cabin.

"John," she begins, and I look at her, Six's smile still fresh on my mind, "John, I need to tell you something important."

'Oh?"

"Look, in my vision, I learnt more than I shared with the group, Setrakus Ra wants the Mogs to kidnap you so he can kill you himself, they'll be working extra hard to get you."

"Why?" I ask in confusion, my full attention now on Marina.

"I don't know." She replies quickly, her tone of voice and speed of answer giving away the fact that she _does_ know.

"Come on, Marina, it could be important."

She shakes her head vigorously before responding, "It might be." She admits, "But I wouldn't know."

I sigh, sticking to her story, no matter how weak. "Please?" I almost plead, my curiosity overcoming my dignity.

"No." she replies shortly, before turning and stalking away.

I follow, frowning, and right before we enter, she turns back, "John, I told you because I want you to stay on your guard, and _be careful_!' she whispers, worry etched on every line of her face.

I nod and turn back to the door, just as the sound of marches and explosions starts drumming on my ears.

As the Garde pour from the cabin, a variety of confident grins and queasy looks, Marina's warning comes to the front of my mind, 'Stay on your guard and be careful.'

* * *

**Please review! They make my day! Please?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry its been a while. Firstly I've been busy and secondly I'm rubbish at writing battle scenes.**

* * *

**Marina:**

Standing nervously next to Eight, I watch John and Nine squabble for several minutes until Six cuts in. '"Guys, the fight's about to begin. Just compromise!"

"Already done." John replies, grinning. "So here's the plan."

I wring my hands anxiously, watching everyone get in position. Eight sidles up next to me and I smile meekly. I get a glare in return.

I know we're about to go into battle and all, and I have very little time to care about my love-life, but my heart breaks just a little bit with that look. "What?" I ask in a would-be-casual voice.

"You know what." He hisses back, now scowling at the assembling group.

"No." I say earnestly, "No I don't. Why are you angry?" I wrack my mind for anything I've done wrong and freeze. Me talking with John, I see how that one would look for an outsider. Oh crap.

'Eight!' I almost plead, "Eight, you don't think I like _John_, do you?"

"That's how it looks to me!" he all but growls in my ear.

"Eight," my voice cracks, "Eight, we're about to go into battle, we might not all make it out. So I'll say this: I don't like John, I like _you_. I kissed _you_, remember? There's a reason I talked to John in private, but I can't tell you, just like I didn't tell him. Trust me."

I turn towards the oncoming Mogs, not bothering to wait for an answer. But my skin tickles as he breathes against my neck: "I believe you, Marina. Though," he grins his perfectly _Eight _smile. "I can't say I'm not dying of curiosity. And Marina, no one's going to die. Stop being such a pessimist."

A smile that only Eight can coax out of me slowly spreads across my face. "Of course."

And then Nine gives a battle-cry of "tuer les salauds!" Which, from my time in France, I understand to mean 'Kill the bastards!' Before I can stop it, his words steal a laugh from me. And then I ready myself.

Nine, as planned, attacks first. As the troops pass by, he throws himself out, spear first, from behind a boulder.

Ah, the Mogs didn't know what was coming for them.

Clouds of ash begin to cloud the pure forest air of Belgium, and just as the Mogs are getting smug, Six leaps out and one explosion per three second becomes two.

Adam, Sam and Malcolm start open firing and the rest of us lunge into action. One sticks above Adam, balancing nimbly on a branch that keeps her out of view, and firing discreetly at Mogs, her too-high shots lost in the chaos.

I know what I'm meant to do- fight the large groups (Courtesy of my ice-legacy) and be on healing-duty- but I also know what I _have _to do: find Ella.

So, using my ice-legacy to eliminate any threat, I run wild through the mobs.

"Ella!" I call, though my voice is swept away by gunshots. "ELLA!"

And then I scream- a terrible scream- pierces the air. "NO!" the voice shrieks, "I will NOT die again!" followed by yet another screech, this time laced with agony.

_Someone do something!_ I think desperately before realizing that the only person open for healing is me, John being in the middle of disintegrating Mogs by the force of his mere presence.

So I sprint through the battle-scene, freezing Mogs as I go, and gasp as I see poor, petite little Two lying on the floor, clutching her stomach, left for dead by the Mogs. And the one thing that usually fuels me- that I don't have a scar yet- doesn't apply for this brunette.

"Two!" I scream, racing forward with super speed, "Two, can you hear me?"

Nothing.

I push my shaking hands against her gaping stomach-wound, and beg for the icy feeling of my legacy.

I don't feel anything, but sometimes it takes a minute.

**Sam:**

"Six!" I bellow in horror, "LOOK OUT!"

I turn to Adam, about to tell him to shoot, my blaster being out, but Adam isn't paying any attention, his eyes are on a random Mog, who stares right back, hesitancy written plainly on the former's face.

"Rexicus." He mutters, and dashes off, after saying quickly: 'don't shoot that one."

Confused, I turn back to Six, and halt, my mouth agape in panic. "John! It's Six, she's injured."

A wild, burning John whizzes around in perplexity, a feral gleam in his eye. "What?"

Despite being in the middle of battle, John, ever the loyal friend, is over in seconds at my frantic signal. "What, Sam? What's happened?"

"Six."

Understanding dawns on his face. "What happened? Damn it! We can't loose another."

His head swivels around and the dread becomes more and more pronounced until it is pure terror. "Oh God, Sam." He whispers, and is in flames again in seconds, racing through the diminishing army of Mogs.

He, unlike me, doesn't waste his breath yelling her name, but it really makes no difference. A limping, gasping Six, clutching her stomach, is surrounded by thirty Mogs and counting. John is racing to her, but I'm not even watching him. That's why the shout of: "John, GET OUT OF THE WAY! Remember what I told you!" from Marina alarms me. Spinning around, I sigh in defeat, and horror. Six is being dragged away, though by the looks of it, only unconscious, and Mogs are coming from all angles at my best friend. Marina halts running right next to me, long enough to throw me a gun and say "Protect John, they're trying to capture him for Setrakus Ra." But not long enough staying for me to ask how in hell she knew that.

Marina's face scars my eyes: desolate, exhausted, defeated, but her actions are a different story. With every ounce of strength in her, it seems, she freezes all the Mogs coming at John, and shatters them with a lethal jab of her dagger. "John." She hisses, "Remember what I told you."

"No." he shakes his head wildly, "I need to get Six."

"John, we will get her, believe me. And we'll get Ella too, but we need to plan. They won't kill her; they would've done it then if they were going to. She's bait. And right now you're falling for it."

The Loric march off back into the fight and I shoot at all things _Mog_, except for Adam, of course.

* * *

**The Rexicus thing might confuse some people. To understand you need to have read the Forgotten Ones, third in the Adam stories. Oh and, of course, please review.**


	10. Author's Note: Sorry I know its annoying

**I'm sorry but this story is henceforth DISCONTINUED. **

**I really hate to do this, but I feel terrible to leave anyone hanging, but I find it impossible to write. I sit down, start to type, stop and think for over thirty minutes, write a bit more, and delete it. It's impossible to write this way! It's hard to write a Lorien Legacy. I just sit there, at loss. I know what I want to happen, but I don't know how to write it. **

**But if you don't hate me, and you are a Harry Potter fan, I'm writing two of those and- please don't kill me- have no plans to discontinue any of those. **

**And who knows, maybe I'll start it up again someday…**


End file.
